An Autumn
by saya manusia
Summary: 'Kau dan Aku adalah Kita' 'Meski kita terpisah,hati kita selalu bersama dan pada akhirnya kau akan tetap bersamaku'/ "Wookie-ah.. kau harus janji untuk selalu menyayangi Kyu "/"Tapi Kyu juga harus berjanji.. Kyu akan selalu menyayangi Wookie, dan selamanya bersama Wookie ne "/Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang kenangan di musim gugur. a KyuWook Fanfiction, warning inside, DLDR...


Di sebuah taman, di bawah jatuhan dedaunan di tengah musim gugur pastinya. Dibawah sebuah pohon terlihat dua orang makhluk kecil yang tengah berbincang riang…

"_Wookie-ah…"_

"_Panggil aku Noona Kyu!"_

"_Tidak mau…Kau bahkan lebih kecil dariku.."_

"_Yakkk…Cho Kyuhyun!"_

"_Wook-ah… Kyu sayang Wookie"_

"_Ne Kyu Wookie juga"_

"_Wookie-ah.. kau harus janji untuk selalu menyayangi Kyu~"_

"_Ne Kyu-ah… Wookie Janji.."_

"_Tapi Kyu juga harus berjanji.. Kyu akan selalu menyayangi Wookie, dan selamanya bersama Wookie ne~"_

"_Ne.. Wookie Chagi" xD_

"_Yakkkk… Panggil aku Noona"_

"_Tidak mau" :P _

"_yakkkkk…"_

"_Ayo pulang..dan kejar aku jika kau bisa" :P_

"_Awass kauuuuu"_

Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah tentang kenangan di musim gugur.

**An Autumn**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer: they are always be mine#plak ._.**

**Warning: Typo's, OOC, GS etc**

**If U don't like this ? please go away from my story :P**

Sudah sekitar 2 tahun berlalu gadis kecil itu pun sudah mulai beranjak remaja. Namun, masih tak ada yang berubah dari sosok gadis itu, ia masih terus saja menutup dirinya pad orang lain, disaat remaja seusianya tengah dengan asyiknya bermain menikmati masa-masa menuju kedewasaan ia masih tetap asyik menutup dirinya, berdiam terus di dalam kamarnya dan tak jarang ia meangis sendir didalam kesunyian.

Kim Ryeowook adalah gadis berusia 12 tahun yang cukup ceria tadinya, namun sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu sukses mengembalikan hidupnya seperti sebelum ia bertemu sahabat kecilnya itu. sudah dua tahun ini tak pernah lagi terdengar sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari gadis itu selain sura tangis yang tak jarang keluar dari mulut kecilnya itu. Semenjak kejadian itu hati dan fikiran gadis kecil itu telah kosong suaranya seperti tercekat hingga ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara atau sepatah kata apapun.

Hari itu seperti biasa ibu Ryeowook datang untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk gadis kecilnya itu dan seperti biasa ia selalu berusaha mengajak putrinya itu untuk berbicara, namu seperti biasa tak pernah ada respon dari putri semata wayangnya itu. Rasanya Heechul-Ibu Ryeowook- sudah tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya ia pun berlari keluar lalu memeluk Yesung-Ayah Ryeowook- sembari menangis sejadi-jadinya.

**~An Autumn~**

Siang itu sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya gadis itu kini tengah duduk diam di atas ranjang sembari menatap kosong kearah jendela. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah pucatnya. ia kembali teringat saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun teman masa kecilnya yang telah merubah hidupnya, ia masih ingat betul saat Kyuhyun yang merupakan tetangga barunya itu mengajaknya berkenalan dan bermain bersama- ah ralat memaksanya untuk bermain lebih tepatnya.

Semenjak saat itu Ryeowook yang tadinya pendiam dan tak dapat bergaul dengan baik menjadi jauh lebih ceria, mereka bersahabat dan sangat dekat semenjak saat itu, yah walaupun tak jarang mereka berdebat akan hal-hal tak penting.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu, tiba-tiba ditengah lamunannya mery kucing kecilnya yang sudah hampir terlupakan sekitar dua tahun ini menarik-narik gaun pendek berwarna biru sapphire yang tengah ia kenakan. Kucing kecil itu seakan mengajaknya untuk bermain, gadis itu menatap kucing kecilnya lalu tersenyum dan mencoba untuk meraih kucing kecil itu kedalam pelukannya namun kucing itu melompat dari pelukan sang gadis, ia seakan berusaha mengajak gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

Ryeowook masih bingung melihat tingkah kucing kecilnya itu namun ia tetap saja mengikuti kucing kecil itu, kucing itu mulai berlari begitu juga dengan Ryeowook entah apa yang membuatnya berikir untuk terus mengikuti hewan peliharaannya itu.

Melihat sang putri yang tengah berlari mengejar kucing kecilnya itu Heechul dan Yesung yang tengah berada diruang tengah tersenyum senang, yah.. mereka berharap agar gadis kecil mereka itu dapat kemabili ceria.

**~An Autumn~**

Gadis kecil itu masih berjalan, kaki kecilnya masih asik membawanya untuk mengikuti langkah sang kucing. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya kucing kecil itu berhenti juga. Kucing itu berhenti di sbuah tempat yang Nampak taka sing dimata Ryeowook, yah.. kucing itu berhenti disebuah taman, taman kecil tempat iya dan Kyuhyun dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Perlahan siluet-siluet kecil mulai bermunculan di otaknya, bahkan dimatanya kini mulai muncul bayangan seorang pria kecil berwajah manis dengan obsidiannya yang memukai. Terlihat ia tengah bermain dengan seorang gadis kecil dengan mata caramel dan rambut caramel juga dikuncir dua. Gadis kecil itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

Ryeowook tahu betul siapa kedua anak itu, ia tersenyum melihat mereka terlihat begitu senang, mereka terus bermain. Hingga sang mentari mulai beranjak ke peraduannyapun mereka masih tampak bermain, coklatnya dedaunan musim gugur Nampak semakin cantik terkena terpaan jingga dari sang bintang.

Tiba-tiba sang pria kecil berdiri sepertinya ia mengajak sang gadis untuk pulang. Sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata pria kecil itu lalu berlari lebih dulu dibanding sang gadis. Gadis itu nampak sedikit mengumpat dan mencoba mengejar sahabatnya itu.

"kena kau Kyu.." ucap sang gadis saat iya berhasil menangkap sang pria kecil.

Lalu iya mencubit gemas pipi sang pria, hingga sang korban cubitan meringis kesakitan. Gadis itu menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya dan berlari kecil meninggalkan sahabaatnya untuk menyebrang jalan.

Namun tanpa iya ketahui sebuah mobil sedan tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya yang kini tepat berada di tengah jalan. Kaki kecilnya seakan membeku ditempat, iya hanya mampu memejamkan erat kedua caramelnya

"WOOKIE-Ah.. AWAS!"

'Braakkkkk'

Suara benturan keras terdengar, iya membuka perlahan caramelnya. Nafasnya terasa tercekat ditenggorokan, aliran bening itu tak mampu lagi dibendungnya. Perlahan iya berjalan menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang tengah terbaring diatas jalan. Darah mengalir dari kepala sosok itu. Air matanyapun semakin deras mengucur bak aliran air terjun yang tak dapat terbendung.

"K-Kyuniee…hikss" isaknya saat iya perlahan mengangkat kepala bersimbah darah itu kepangkuannya

"W-Wookie-yah… Hhi-duplah d-dengan bba-baik… Ssa-Saranghae… W-Wookie Nn-Noona.." ucap sosok itu terbata, senyuman kecil terkembang dibibirnya.

Perlahan obsidian itu mulai redup. Kelopak mata itu menutup. Menyembunyikan obsidiannya untuk selamanya.

"Kyuuu! Kyuniee! Kyuhyuniee.. bangun,, Kyunnie bangunn"

Kini yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan sang gadis yang meratapi kepergian sosok itu.

Perlahan air mata mulai memenuhi iris caramel itu, tak mampu lagi ia menahan butiran bening itu, akhirnya air mata itu tumpah juga.

Yah, saat ini Kim Ryeowook kembali menangis. Kakinya terasa lemah tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ia lalu terjatuh dengan butiran bening terus mengalir dari pelupuk matnya. Ia begitu sakit melihat semua siluet ingatan memori otaknya tentang kejadian dua tahun lalu kejadian yang dengan sukses mengembalikannya kembali sebagai sosok yang pendiam dan selalu menutup dirinya, kejadian yang dengan sukses merebut seluruh hidupnya, kejadian yang dengan sukses merebut seseorang yang sangat pentng baginya, sahabat kecilnya—

Dan mungkin juga cinta pertamanya

**~An Autumn~**

Tiba-tiba ada sekelebat cahaya putih seakan meliputi seluruh tubuhnya. Dalam cahaya itu ia seakan melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal,sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Yah, ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menyeringai jahil duduk di hadapannya samar dapat ia dengar Kyuhyun berkata "hei Wookie-ah, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Cih, kurasa aku tak perlu bertanya karena keadaanmu benar-benar buruk."

"kenapa kau seperti ini, bukankah aku sudah bilang agar kau menjadi gadis yang kuat, lalu kenapa kau sepert ini, aku tak ingin kau menjadi lemah seperti ini, walaupun aku tak dapat menemanimu bermain seperti dulu lagi, tapi aku akan selalu berada didalam hati dan ingatanmu selamanya, mengert ?" tanyanya pada Ryeowoook yang masih terpaku diam.

"Nah, Yeoja cengeng sekarang berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan berubah, kau tak akan seperti ini lagi kau akan kembali ceria, dan kau akan menjadi gadis yang kuat, oke sekarang berjanjilah !"

"baiklah aku berjanji "

"bagus sekarang sekarang kembalilah ajushi kepala besar dan ajhuma nenek lampir sudah menunggumu"

"dan ingat tepati janjimu !" ucap Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"ya, aku berjanji" Ryeowook menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman. Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook, sebuah dekapan hangat yang begitu gadis itu rindukan. Iya menikmatinya, sangat menikmati setiap kehangatan yang disalurkan Kyhyun ditengah dinginnya hembusan angin sore musim gugur.

Tiba-tiba cahaya itu kembali menghilang seiring dengan menghilangnya bayangan cloud dari hadapannya.

Ryeowook kembali tersadar. Rasanya air matanya ingin kembali jatuh ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia tak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun lagi dihadapannya. Namun disekanya segera air mata itu. Ia ingat akan perkataan Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan selalu berada bersamanya tepatnya didalam hati dan fikirannya dan ia sudah berjanji pada pria itu bahwa ia akan kembali ceria dan mejadi gadis yang kuat, tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar memangilnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya tngah tersenyum kearahnya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya

"ayah, ibu, aku sudah kembali mulai sekarang aku akan menepati janjiku pada Kyuhyunie." Bibir ranumnya terlihat melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

**~An Autumn~**

Semenjak saat itu Ryeowook berubah menjadi sosok yang ceria. Ia kembali bersekolah, bahkan ia dapat loncat kelas untuk mengejar ketinggalannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini. Gadis itu benar-benar telah berubah. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya pada almarhum Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi sosok yang tegar dan periang. Yesung dan Heechul benar-benar senang dengan perubahan putri kecil mereka itu, -keduanya begitu berterimakasih pada tuhan karena telah mengembalikan putri kecil mereka.

Hari ini tepat 12 tahun setelah kematian Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Ryeowook, gadis itu telah menjadi lebih dewasa dan menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti janjinya pada Kyuhyun. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya sekarang ia tengah berkunjung ke makam Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas berada di makam Kyuhyun, ia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman tempat ia betemu, bermain, sekaligus kehilangan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa hari ini ia benar-benar sangat-sangat merindukn sosok Kyuhyun. Terbesit dibenaknya untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu. Gadis itupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman tempat ia dan Kyuhyun dulu menghabiskan waktu, ia ingin mengingat semua kenangannya bersama sosok itu.

Saat ini seorang Kim Ryeowook tengah duduk di bawah pohon sebuah pohon, tempat dulu ia menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih empat tahun lamanya sebelum ia kehilangan Kyuhun di taman itu juga.

Didudukkan dirinya disana dengan nyaman. Sesekali memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menikmati setiap harmoni alam dari kicau burung-burung yang berhembus bersama dengan helaan angin musim gugur. Dedaunan berjatuhan dengan anggun dari pohon tempatnya bersandar kini. Beberapa anak tengah terlihat asik bermain ditaman itu, sesekali iya tersenyum melihat tingkah bocah-bocah kecil dan kembali mengingat kenangannya dan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa terasa sang bintang pemberi kehidupan mulai beranjak meninggalkan langit kota Seoul. Sang mega mulai brubah warna sewarnya dengan dedaunan jatuh dimusim gugur yang tenang ini.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknua. Ia merasa begitu tenang hari ini, entah kenapa ia merasa ia akan segera bertemu dengan Kyuhyunnya.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar tiba-tiba sang bayu berhembus menerpa wajahnya, samar ia seakan mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan seakan membisikkan sesuatu

"Wookie-ah, kau telah menepati janjimu"

tanpa sadar ia berjalan semakin ketengah jalanan yang sepi. Tiba-tiba mobil melaju dengan sangat cepat dan

'BRAAAKKKKKKKKK'

kembali terdengar suara bentur yang begitu keras.

'_Kita bertemu dibawah jatuhan dedaunan musim gugur'_

'_Lalu kita berpisah dibawah jatuhan dedaunan musim gugur juga'_

'_Dan kita kembali bertemu dibawah jatuhan dedaunan musim gugur pula'_

**~An Autumn~**

Seorang gadis berusia sekitr 22 tahun dengan dress biru sapphier tengah terbaring di tengah jalan dengan cairan merah terus mengalir dari kepalanya orang-orang berkerumun disekitarnya. Gadis itu terlihat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dibibirnya yang ranum, hatinya mulai bergumam

"ya, Kyunie aku sudah menepati janjiku sekarang kita akan terus bersama. Gomawo Kyuhyunie… gomawo kau telah merubah hidupku"

di matanya kini mulai muncul bayangan Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya dan dapat ia dengar

"ya, kita akan teus bersama sekarang ayo pergi"

perlahan iris caramel itu mulai tertutup, pelupuk mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan cahayanya untuk selamanya.

"_Wookie-ah.. kau harus janji untuk selalu menyayangi Kyu~"_

"_Ne Kyu-ah… Wookie Janji.."_

"_Tapi Kyu juga harus berjanji.. Kyu akan selalu menyayangi Wookie, dan selamanya bersama Wookie ne~"_

"_Ne.. Wookie Chagi"_

'_Kau dan Aku adalah Kita'_

'_Meski kita terpisah,hati kita selalu bersama dan pada akhirnya kau akan tetap bersamaku'_

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat tengah menagis di pelukan seorang pria tampan di sebuah pemakaman, semua orang terlihat begitu sedih

"Chullie-ah, berhentilah menangis kau tak ingin membuat putri kecil kita bersedih bukan jadi berhentilah menangis"

"Tapi Sungie.. W-Wookie.. Wookie putrid kecil kita. Dia telah tiada, telah pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya"

"iya, aku tahu itu yeobo.. karenaa itulah kau harus merelakannya, sekarang ayo kita pulang"

"iya Chullie-yah, kau harus merelakan Ryeowookie aku yakin saat ini ia tengah memandangmu bersama dengan putraku Kyuhyunie, kau tak ingin membuatnya sedih bukan"

"ne.. Teuk-ah"

Akhirnya merekapun meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Terlihat dua ekor kupu-kupu kecil yang tengah asyik bermain mengitari kedua makam itu semakin lama kedua kupu-kupu nampak semakin tak terlihat pandangan mata lalu disekitar keduanya terlihat sinar yang sangat terang lalu kedua kupu-kupu itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mata.

'_disini dibawah terpaan angin sore musim gugur kau dan aku mengikat janji'_

'_Kau dan Aku, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook, Kita adalah sebuah kisah dimusim gugur'_

'_sebuah kisah tentang arti sebuah Kasih sayang yang Abadi'_

**END**

**saya benar-benar minta maaf atas FF sya yang sebelumnya.. saya benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ternyata FF saya itu benar" masih sangat terpengaruh dengan FF milik Ruki-senpai dari Fandom sebelah... saya benar-benar minta maaf...  
**

**saya tidak ada maksud untuk meniru atau mem-plagiat FF milik Ruki-senpai T.T  
**

**saya benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ternyata FF yang saya tulis masih sangat terpengaruh dengan FF milik Ruki-senpai yang pernah saya baca T.T  
**

**saya benar-benar minta maaf.. saya tidak ada maksud apapun u,u  
**

**#bow  
**

**Mohon Kritik dan sarannya^^**

**R & R please ? ._.**


End file.
